wrestlemaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie McMahon
Stephanie Marie McMahon-Levesque (24 de Septiembre de 1976 -) más conocida como Stephanie McMahon es una luchadora profesional retirada. Actualmente es la vicepresidenta ejecutiva y directora del equipo creativo de la WWE. Es la hija del presidente de la WWE, Vince McMahon, hermana del vicepresidente ejecutivo de la WWE, Shane McMahon, y esposa del luchador Triple H, con quien tiene dos hijos. Stephanie apareció regularmente en la WWE entre 1999 y 2003. Durante ese periodo fue campeona femenina y manager general de ''SmackDown''. Antes de ser manager general de Smackdown!, ella trabajó en la ECW donde formó junto con Paul Heyman el grupo La Alianza. A finales de 2008, regresó a la marca Raw, en calidad de manager general. World Wrestling Entertainment 1999 A principios de 1999, estuvo envuelta en una storyline que envolvia a su padre, Vince McMahon, y al The Undertaker. The Undertaker acechó a Stephanie McMahon y casi se "casó" con ella en el medio del ring en medio de una "ceremonia" realizada por Paul Bearer, hasta que Steve Austin, el entonces nemesis de su padre la rescató. The Undertaker hizo esto para atormentar a Vince, luego Stephanie y su madre Linda se aliaron con Austin, y Vince respondió enviando a the Undertaker a secuestrar a Stephanie por segunda vez. Stephanie McMahon inició una relación (Kayfabe) con el luchador Test, lo que inició una rivalidad entre Test y Shane McMahon, que consideró a Test como insuficiente para su hermana. Después Test venció a Shane en SummerSlam en una Greenwich Streetfight, Después de la pelea Shane aceptó "la relación entre ambos". Stephanie y Test hicieron equipo el 20 de septiembre de 1999, lucha en la que derrotaron a Jeff Jarrett y Debra Marshall. La pareja se "comprometio" pero "la boda" fue pospuesta después de que The British Bulldog accidentalmente golpeara a Stephanie con un bote de basura, provocandole una contusión y amnesia. Después en la boda Triple H mostró un video que revelaba que el fue junto a Las Vegas, Nevada donde se casaron. Esto efectivamente finalizó la relación entre Stephanie y Test. Stephanie reveló que la boda fue real una venganza en contra de su padre por los secuestros. 2000-2001 En el 2000, con Vince McMahon ausente debido a sus heridas sufridas en su lucha contra Triple H en el evento Armageddon, Triple H y Stephanie McMahon se convirtieron en los propietarios WWF en un periodo conocido como "McMahon-Helmsley Era" y dominado por McMahon-Helmsley Faction. Durante ese tiempo Stephanie cambió su imagen y personalidad y logró ganar el Campeonato Femenino de la WWF después de varias interferencias deTori contra su oponente Jacqueline. McMahon se reconcilió con su padre en WrestleMania 2000 cuando ayudó a Triple H a defender su titulo contra The Rock, dejando a Linda McMahon como la unica Face en la familia McMahon. En el verano del 2000, McMahon usó luchadores Heel para tratar de eliminar a sus enemigos, incluyendo a The Rock, Chris Jericho, y a Lita. McMahon perdió the el Campeonato Femenino ante Lita el 21 de agosto de 2000 en el evento principal de Raw. A finales del 2000, empezó un triangulo amoroso (Kayfabe) entre Mcmahon, Triple H y Kurt Angle. Uno de los puntos más memorables de esta storyline tuvo lugar en el pay-per-view SummerSlam 2000 cuando Triple H noqueó a Angle. La storyline terminó oficialmente en Unforgiven cuando Triple H derrotó a Angle con un Pedigree seguido de un golpe bajo de Stephanie,. Después las disputas internas entre los McMahons llevó a Shane a aliarse con su madre contra Stephanie y Vince. Linda estuvo en estado comatoso (Kayfabe) debido a una demanda de divorcio hecha por Vince, por su amorio con Trish Stratus (Kayfabe). Stephanie volvió en la raw en la cual su hermano habia desvelado que el era el comprador de la World Championship Wrestling (WCW).Y despues desvelando que Sephanie era la compradora de la ECW Los 2 grupos se unieron formando un 'supergrupo' conocido como La alianza El feudo duro hasta Survivor Series en un ombate 5-5 en el que su equipo fue eliminado por lo que Stephanie y su hermano se vieron sin trabajo por lo que en la sigiente edicion de RAW se vieron forzados a pedirle trabajo a su padre. Mientras que shane reconocio su derrota y pidio perdon Stephanie trato de escusarse diciendo que su hermano le habia puesto en esa situacion.Al final fue expulsada del edificio por la seguridad por que se negaba a abandonar el ring por su propio pie, pero fue recontratada esa misma noche cuando vendio su WWF stock a Ric Flair. Más tarde, Chris Jericho McMahon humillado por pieing en su cara. Jericó siguió tormento McMahon haciendo luz de su pecho aparentemente repentino crecimiento (se había especulado en las últimas semanas por los fanáticos que McMahon había sufrido un aumento mama) la próxima semana en bruto'. El Titantron, Jericó poner un fotograma de vídeo de menos dotadas de McMahon el año anterior junto a una foto de los últimos mucho más buxom McMahon para comparar y contrastar. Jericó continuará el castigo diciendo: "Parece ser que nuestra pequeña princesa millonario que ha crecido durante el último año ... bueno, en dos lugares específicos, al menos-hablar de objetos extraños-que quiere decir que los órganos creados en virtud de la palabra éxito? Yo diría que el uso de la palabra éxito bubis! " Por su propia admisión, McMahon confirmaron el aumento de mama rumores sobre la'' Opie y Anthony Mostraral día siguiente. Detrás de las escenas, en medio de mucho debate y especulaciones sobre su pecho, McMahon dio su aprobación para que sea reconocido en la programación de WWE. ((Cita noticia | url = http://www.owow.com/RingsideWith/ Stephanie/01Update.htm # 08/17/01 | título = 2001 Stephanie McMahon actualizaciones | fechaacceso = 2007-03-13)) En el 13 de septiembre de 2001 edición de''Smackdown!, McMahon causó un poco de polémica, aunque sea involuntariamente, mediante la comparación de su padre de 1994 a la prueba de esteroides 11 de septiembre de 2001. McMahon dijo: "Hace unos años, algunas personas trataron de destruir mi familia. Atacaron la reputación de mi padre, mi madre, atacaron la reputación, y ellos atacaron a la World Wrestling Federation. Trataron de resaca nos diferencia ... pero todo lo que hicimos fue hacer más fuerte a mi familia. Y eso es exactamente cómo América se siente en este momento. Dado que el martes, los Estados Unidos fue atacado. Dado que Estados Unidos es una nación unida. Y juntos, estamos fuerte. Estoy increíblemente orgulloso de ser un ciudadano americano, y yo me mantendré en mis derechos y mi libertad ". ((Cita noticia | url = http://slashwrestling.com/smackdown/010913.html|título=slashwrestling.com|fechaacceso=2007-03-13)) Divorcio McMahon regresó en 2002, cuando Triple H hizo una vuelta como un ventilador-favorito, pero la joven comenzó a tener problemas, como McMahon sigue siendo un villano. Como parte de la historia, la pareja "divorciada" tras McMahon afirmó estar embarazada con el fin de engañar a Triple H en la renovación de sus votos matrimoniales. La división fue agrio, por decir lo menos; Triple H literalmente cumplido con los "cincuenta-cincuenta" acuerdo de divorcio McMahon dando el frente la mitad de su Corvette McMahon y Triple H alegó que había abusado de su bulldog Lucy, con el fin de obtener la custodia a pesar le. Lucy fue más tarde, en historia, de ejecución por una limusina, en gran medida a la angustia de Triple H, quien McMahon perseguido en todo el anillo y tirando de su humillados en su anillo por la costura de su pantalón, en el proceso de revelar una parte de las nalgas Con el fin de obtener venganza en Triple H, McMahon comenzó foiling sus intentos de convertirse en Campeón de la WWF Undisputed. Después de Triple H ganó el Royal Rumble, 13 McMahon nombró a sí misma como invitado especial árbitro en un partido entre Kurt Angle y Triple H en No Way salida con Triple H WrestleMania del título disparo en la línea, que incluye la corrección de su Howard Finkel en su anuncio de su como Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley simplemente Stephanie McMahon. Aunque Angulo ganó gracias a McMahon algo sospechoso del oficiante, 14 Triple H le derrotó a la noche siguiente para recuperar su título de disparos 15. McMahon luego se sumaron a sí misma con los actuales y ex campeón del enemigo, Chris Jerichó. 16 A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos McMahon , Jerichó perdido a Triple H en WrestleMania X8 el 17 de marzo. McMahon también recibió un pedigrí de su "ex" en el concurso. 17 En el episodio 25 de marzo de crudo, Jericó y McMahon perdió a Triple H en un Triple Threat partido para el Undisputed Championship, con la condición de que, si se McMahon puestas, se vería obligada a abandonar la WWF. Manager general de SmackDown El 18 de julio de 2002, McMahon volvió a la WWF (ahora llamada WWE tras una demanda de la Fondo Mundial para la Naturaleza), como la Gerente General de Smackdown!, que inició su segundo cara plazo. ((Cita noticia | author = Michael McAvennie | título = El Anuario de WWE: Edición 2003 | editorial de libros de bolsillo = | año = 2003 | páginas = 181-183)) Ella feuded con crudo'Gerente General Eric Bischoff durante todo el año 2002, aunque los enemigos inexplicablemente comparte un beso a un Halloween Parte en el que McMahon estaba vestido como un bruja y Bischoff fue disfrazado de su padre debajo de una máscara. ((Cita noticia | author = Michael McAvennie | título = El Anuario WWE: Edición 2003 | editorial de libros de bolsillo = | año = 2003 | página = 302)) McMahon se dio crédito por la devolución de la Campeonato de WWE Estados Unidos y para la creación de la WWE Tag Team Campeonato. También fue acreditado con la firma Hulk Hogan de vuelta a Smackdown!, Lo que provocó roces entre ella y su padre. Gerente general de Smackdown El 18 de julio de 2002, McMahon volvió a la WWF (ahora llamada WWE tras una demanda de la Fondo Mundial para la Naturaleza), como la Gerente General de Smackdown!, que inició su segundo cara plazo. ((Cita noticia | author = Michael McAvennie | título = El Anuario de WWE: Edición 2003 | editorial de libros de bolsillo = | año = 2003 | páginas = 181-183)) Ella feuded con crudo'Gerente General Eric Bischoff durante todo el año 2002, aunque los enemigos inexplicablemente comparte un beso a un Halloween Parte en el que McMahon estaba vestido como un bruja y Bischoff fue disfrazado de su padre debajo de una máscara. ((Cita noticia | author = Michael McAvennie | título = El Anuario WWE: Edición 2003 | editorial de libros de bolsillo = | año = 2003 | página = 302)) McMahon se dio crédito por la devolución de la Campeonato de WWE Estados Unidos y para la creación de la WWE Tag Team Campeonato. También fue acreditado con la firma Hulk Hogan de vuelta a Smackdown!, Lo que provocó roces entre ella y su padre. McMahon fue expulsado de su cargo después de una larga enemistad con su padre, Vince McMahon. Aunque inicialmente había sido la de nombrar a uno a su hija como el Gerente General, comenzó a su resentimiento cada vez mayor independencia, así como sus intentos de detenerlo de ejercer un romance con Sable. McMahon quería que el fuego, pero Vince quería que "respetuosamente dimitir." Cuando se negó McMahon, Vince puso en una serie de partidos con superestrellas tales como A-Train y Brock Lesnar, que condujeron a la primera " Padre Salir hija me partido "en No Mercy. ((Cita web | url = http://slam.canoe.ca/Slam/Wrestling/ 2003/10/20/231323.html | título = No Mercy para los fans de WWE | fecha = 2003-10-20 | Powell apellido = | nombre = John | fechaacceso = 2008-10-26 | editorial = SLAM! Deportes)) McMahon fue acompañada por su madre, el director ejecutivo de WWE Linda McMahon, acompañado Sable y Vince McMahon en su partido. A lo largo del partido, Linda y Stephanie intercambiaron palmadas con Sable cuando intentó intervenir. Stephanie perdió cuando Linda, en primera fila tiró en una toalla en su nombre porque Vince no ahogar una liberación que había en ella con una tubería de plomo. Después del partido, Vince puso su mano sobre el rostro de Linda y empujó a la lona cuando ella trató de controlar a su hija. Paul Heyman logrado McMahon como el nuevo Smackdown! Gerente General. Apariciones esporadicas WWE McMahon regresó a la televisión el 3 de octubre de 2005 en WWE Homecoming', cuando se enfrentan Stone Cold Steve Austin después de que aturdido de su padre y hermano. Ella Austin bofetada, pero se sorprendió a sí misma. Ella apareció en bruto'durante dos semanas después, ella participó en el lanzamiento de la amiga de Austin, en bruto'locutor Jim Ross y la reserva de un partido entre Ross sustitución, la Entrenador, y Austin en Martes Tabú, con Ross WWE futuro en la línea. El partido, sin embargo, fue cancelada después de Austin sufrió una lesión menor que, combinado con su falta de voluntad de empleo al entrenador, le llevó a no-show ción posterior episodio de la ' "cruda''. Un visiblemente embarazada McMahon regresó el 6 de marzo de 2006 episodio de''bruto'', acercando Shawn Michaels entre bastidores y que sostengan tener dolor abdominal (s. (Cita web | url = http://www.wwe.com/shows/raw/archive/03062006/|título=McMahons 2, Michaels 0 | fecha = 2006-03-06 | fechaacceso = 2008-10-26 | redacción WWE =)) Cuando Michaels su izquierda para conseguir un poco de agua, McMahon sacó una sustancia sin marcar fuera de su sujetador y se vierte en su botella de agua. Esta sustancia le llevó a convertirse en atontado durante su partido contra Shane más tarde en la noche, que perdió como consecuencia de ello. McMahon también apareció en el WWE Salón de la Fama ceremonia el 1 de abril de 2006 y en un backstage viñeta con su familia en WrestleMania 22. ((Cita web | url = http://slam. canoe.ca/Slam/Wrestling/PPVReports/2006/04/03/1517785.html | título = WrestleMania ofrece un gran tiempo en PPV | fecha = 2006-04-03 | apellido = Plummer | Dale nombre = | coautores = Twlwalk, Nick | fechaacceso = 2008-10-16 | publisgher = SLAM! Deportes)) McMahon regresó a WrestleMania 23 entre bastidores, visitar a su padre antes de su batalla de los multimillonarios partido. Trajo su "hija" con ella le deseo buena suerte. ((Cita web | url = http://slam.canoe.ca/Slam/Wrestling/PPVReports/2007/04/15/4024168.html | título = Undertaker el campeón, McMahon calvo | fecha = 2007-04-01 | apellido = Plummer | Dale nombre = | coautores = Tylwalk, Nick | fechaacceso = 2008-10-26 | editorial = SLAM! Deportes)) El 18 de junio edición de''bruto'', McMahon se dirigió a la fans acerca de su padre "la muerte". También anunció que el siguiente episodio de crudo'constituiría un período de tres horas de homenaje a Vince McMahon (el homenaje fue cancelado en lugar de un homenaje a Chris Benoit, debido a la entonces desconocida asesinato-suicidio). Cuando su padre volvió a'crudo el 6 de agosto, acusó a su hija de simpatía por fingir su muerte, así como la comprobación de su última voluntad y testamento. La semana siguiente, de represalia por las palabras de su padre, Stephanie reveló públicamente que el hijo ilegítimo de su padre fue uno de los WWE lista. ((Cita web | url = http://www.wwe.com/shows/ raw/archive/08132007 / | título = Rodas sigue rodando | fecha = 2007-08-13 | Adkins apellido = | nombre = Greg | fechaacceso = 2008-10-16 | editorial de WWE =)) En la cinta adhesiva edición de''cruda''que salió al aire 3 de septiembre de 2007, Stephanie, junto con su madre Linda y su hermano Shane, hizo apariciones para enfrentar el Sr. McMahon sobre su hijo bastardo. (( cita web | url = http://www.wwe.com/shows/raw/archive/09032007/articles/mcmahoncrashing|título=First intervención, entonces la revelación | fecha = 2007-09-03 | Clayton apellido = | nombre = Corey | fechaacceso = 2008-10-26 | redacción WWE =)) Vince llamado una "gato infierno" y dijo que a pesar de que ella y Vince han tenido sus diferencias, han tenido algunas veces junto licitación. A continuación, desempeñó un video de lo que dijo de relieve su relación de amor con Stephanie. El clip fue realmente escenas de Vince y Stephanie "I Jornada Salir" de "No Mercy" en 2003. Stephanie dijo Vince que no importa lo que tocaba metraje, ella lo amaba, pero estaba enfermo y necesitaba ayuda. A continuación, dijo que si no obtener ayuda luego Vince debería dimitir como presidente de la WWE. La familia entonces dijeron que no estaban detrás de Vince en su contra, pero que necesitaba para el cambio mental y buscar ayuda. El crudo de 15 Aniversario''episodio, junto con ella apareció Shane en un segmento que participan su padre Vince y Hornswoggle, que terminó con su beso de su marido la vida real Triple H, para humillar a su padre. ((Cita web | url = http://www.wwe.com/shows/raw/archive/12102007/articles/triplereunion | título = Triple reunión de The Game | fecha = 2007-12-10 | Robinson apellido = | nombre = Bryan | fechaacceso = 2008-10-26 | editorial de WWE =)) Gerente general de crudo Después de que el guión graves heridas sufridas por Vince en el 23 de junio de 3 horas de edición en bruto, Shane apareció solicitando el crudo Superstars a permanecer unidos en lo que fue un "momento turbulento". ((Cita web | url = http://www.wwe.com/shows/raw/archive/06232008/|título=A Proyecto de desastre | fecha = 2008-06-23 | Sitterson apellido = | nombre = Aubrey | fechaacceso = 2008-10-26 | editorial de WWE =)) ((Cita web | url = http://www.wwe.com/shows/raw/archive/06302008/|título=Heavyweight Campeonato llega a casa | fecha = 2008 -- 06-30 | Sitterson apellido = | nombre = Aubrey | fechaacceso = 2008-10-26 | editorial de WWE =)) Shane's motivo fue ignorada, y posteriormente, para las próximas dos semanas, Stephanie y Shane instó a las superestrellas mostrar su solidaridad. ((Cita web | url = http://www.wwe.com/shows/raw/archive/07072008/|título=Rough nocturno en el Big Easy | fecha = 2008-07-07 | apellido Sitterson = | nombre = Aubrey | fechaacceso = 2008-10-25 | editorial de WWE =)) ((Cita web | url = http://www.wwe.com/shows/raw/archive/ 07142008 / | título = La anarquía en la Carolina del Norte | fecha = 2008-07-14 | Sitterson apellido = | nombre = Aubrey | fechaacceso = 2008-10-25 | editorial de WWE =)) La semana siguiente, Shane anunció [ Adamle] como su elección para ser la nueva Gerente General crudo. ((Cita web | url = http://www.wwe.com/shows/ raw/archive/07282008 / | título = Eso es "El Sr. Adamle" a usted | fecha = 2008-07-28 | Sitterson apellido = | nombre = Aubrey | fechaacceso = 2008-10-26 | editorial de WWE =)) Después de Adamle dimitió como Gerente General, Stephanie y Shane se convirtió en la autoridad en la pantalla las cifras en bruto para la marca. 24 de noviembre en el episodio de''bruto, Shane y Stephanie argumentó que era más responsable, lo que lleva a Stephanie Shane diciendo que''en bruto es su espectáculo'', bofetadas y Shane. Shane terminado el segmento diciéndole que ella iría en bruto'' "derecho en la tierra". El 5 de enero, dijo Stephanie Chris Jericho que Vince sería volver a crudodentro de dos semanas en el episodio 19 de enero de crudo. Una semana más tarde dispararon Chris Jericó para cuestionar su autoridad. Funciones Backstage Además de su carácter en el aire, Stephanie, al igual que otros Vince McMahon en su familia, está profundamente involucrada en las operaciones comerciales de la WWE. WWE comenzó su carrera como Ejecutivo de Cuentas para la oficina de ventas de la WWE en Nueva York. ((Cita web | url = http://corporate.wwe.com/governance/bios/s_mcmahon_levesque.jsp | título = WWE Corporativo Biografía de Stephanie McMahon Levesque | fechaacceso = 2007-05-20)) Fue ascendido a Senior Vice President de Escritura Creativa en el 2006. Ella supervisa la contratación de guionistas, supervisa el equipo de redacción, y está involucrado en el largo plazo de reserva de WWE. Según un registro SEC WWE en marzo de 2008, McMahon aproximado del salario en 2007 era de $ 677.125. ((Cita web | url = http://www.sec.gov/Archives/edgar/data / 1091907/000120677408000650/wwe_def14a.htm | título = WWE registro SEC | fechaacceso = 2007-06-30 | mes = marzo | año = 2008)) McMahon fue promovido a Vice President Ejecutivo de talento, escritura creativa, y Eventos en 2007. En noviembre de 2008, su título oficial en WWE cambiado. El sitio corporativo de la WWE, que ahora dice Ejecutivo Vice President, Desarrollo y Operaciones de Creative. Fue también en el backstage cuando Candice Michelle había roto su collar de huesos, que apareció en WWE.com. inglés Criticas The efforts of the creative team have often been criticized. McMahon has been accused of favoring her husband Triple H, and storylines in recent years have contained elements of necrophilia and rape (notably the Katie Vick storyline, which included Triple H) among other controversial subjects. She has also been said to have butted heads with Paul Heyman on several occasions. She did, however, turn down a potential incest angle, as revealed on the [[McMahon (documentary)|''McMahon DVD]]. According to her, Vince was to reveal himself as the father of her baby; when she said no, he pushed for Shane to be the father, but she turned that idea down as well. She has also been accused of having initiated the firing of Joanie Laurer (Chyna, who left the WWE in 2001). Laurer, who was romantically involved with Triple H for several years, claimed her departure was not due to pay, but because McMahon wanted her out of the company. Laurer claimed that during her relationship with Triple H, McMahon had an affair with him and stole him away from her. In the course of the September 13, 2001 episode of SmackDown!, McMahon commented on the September 11, 2001 attacks, comparing them to the indictment of her father for the distribution of anabolic steroids in 1994. McMahon esta graduada de Greenwich High School y la Universidad de Boston, al igual que su hermano Shane McMahon. Tiene una licenciatura en Comunicaciones. Por su propia admisión (en agosto 2001 un episodio de la Opie y Anthony Show), McMahon tiene implantes mamarios, en julio de 2001, poco antes de que ella se convirtió en la dueña de la pantalla de la ECW. McMahon también declaró que su tamaño era un sujetador D taza. 16 En una entrevista octubre 2001, su madre Linda comentó sobre la mejora de su hija, diciendo: "Mi primera preocupación son siempre con las cuestiones de salud. Stephanie habían investigado a fondo el procedimiento, y había respuestas a todas las preguntas que le pregunté, y me sentí tan cómodo que si eso era algo que quería hacer, entonces debe proceder, y que tenía todo mi apoyo. "17 Durante su aparición en octubre 2002 El Howard Stern Show, McMahon dijo que obtuvo el aumento, ya que, en su opinión, sus pechos parecían "dos paquetes de mantequilla derretida." Durante la misma entrevista, McMahon dijo que ella estaba contemplando incluso conseguir un conjunto más amplio de los implantes (por una taza de tamaño) ya que recientemente ha perdido peso en el momento y de esta manera hacerlas más pequeñas 18. El 8 de enero de 2006, WWE anunció que McMahon y Levesque esperaban su primer hijo, que debe presentarse el 27 de julio de 2006. 19 El anuncio público contradice WWE argumentos, en el que McMahon y Triple H del matrimonio terminó en 2002. McMahon continuó trabajando con WWE y los viajes a lo largo de su embarazo, dar a luz a un niño de 8 libras, 7 onzas (3,8 kg) niña, Rosa Aurora Levesque, el 24 de julio de 2006 20. McMahon y Levesque tuvo su segundo hijo en julio 28, de 2008, una niña llamada Murphy Claire Levesque Otras apariciones en televisión McMahon has appeared on The Howard Stern Show, Jimmy Kimmel Live!, the Opie and Anthony Show, and The Weakest Link. On August 14, 2005, McMahon (with her name misspelled as "Stephani"), along with fellow Diva Stacy Keibler (misspelled as "Stacey") appeared on the season five finale of MTV's Punk'd, where she assisted the prank played on Triple H. En lucha *'Movimientos finales y de firma' **''Billion Dollar Slap'' (High impact slap) **Low blow **DDT **Spear *'Luchadore manejados' **Test **Shane McMahon **Vince McMahon **Triple H **Kurt Angle **Mr. America **Zach Gowen **Rhyno **Chris Jericho **Rob Van Dam ** Espiritu Guerrero *'Manager' **Triple H **Tori *'Apodos' **'The Billion Dollar Princess' **'Mrs. Game' **'Daddy's Little Girl'! in the summer of 2002. Campeonatos y logros *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Woman of the Year (2000). **PWI Feud of the Year, versus Eric Bischoff (2002) *'World Wrestling Federation | World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWF Women's Championship (1 vez) **SmackDown! General Manager **Raw General Manager **Winner of the "Shut up and Kiss Me" Award at the RAW X Anniversary show (with Triple H) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Non-Wrestling Personality (2001-2003) References Enlaces externos * *Stephanie McMahon's Biography on WWECorporate.com